1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plant support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cemetery plant pot wherein the same is arranged for mounting within a pedestal for positioning a plant within a cemetery environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plant pots have been utilized in the prior art extensively, and particularly in the prior art has provided for the use of a support structure for plant pots as may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,366 to Howell wherein the support apparatus includes a locking plug to lock the pot to a support base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,326 to O'Brien, et al. sets forth a cemetery base unit utilizing an exterior container mounting an interior container therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,934 to Mehling utilizes a plant holder for positioning on a tombstone member utilizing a resilient base mounting a plant within the support structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cemetery plant pot as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.